


The Stars Align

by fandomsandflash



Category: Six of Crows Series - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Actors, Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Celebrity Crush, Fluff, I'm trying my best, Jesper is smooth, M/M, Oscars, Romance, Wylan is a gay mess, cliches, how do tags work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:15:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25199116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomsandflash/pseuds/fandomsandflash
Summary: Wylan and Jesper are both actors, nominated for the same category at the Oscars. And Wylan, new to the industry, has the biggest crush on Jesper (who wouldn't?). They meet because of an accident, and then go on from there.I'm terrible at summaries, so so sorry haha.
Relationships: Jesper Fahey/Wylan Van Eck, Matthias Helvar/Nina Zenik
Comments: 8
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is only my second fic ever, so I hope u enjoy. I love these books and these characters, so I really didn't want to butcher them. I hope I didn't haha. Pls enjoy!

Wylan blinks and keeps the smile he has plastered on his face. Bright flashes of light and people calling his name all blur into a chaotic background. 

“Wylan!”  
“Wylan!”

“Mr. Van Eck!”

It’s exhausting, honestly. But still, Wylan feels nothing but gratitude that he is at the Oscars, even just to be nominated. The youngest in his category! It really is an honor. So he deals with the awkward press interviews and the slews of photographers. He even goes over to meet some of his fans who are holding signs with his name and face plastered on them.   
“Hi!” One girl exclaims, tears in her eyes. She sucks in air desperately as her poster of his shakes like a leaf in her hand. 

“It’s nice to meet you,” Wylan says, smiling at her enthusiasm. “What’s your name?”

“It’s Taylor! I’m your biggest fan. I love your work so much!”

“Well Taylor, it’s very nice to meet you,” Wylan said. “Thanks for coming to support me, I really appreciate it.” He crouched down to be in a selfie with her, then moved on to the next fan. 

As he moved down the line, signing and taking photos, Wylan’s manager/bodyguard gently tugged at his arm. Inej, although appearing small, was extremely powerful and dangerous. Wylan would not hesitate to put his life in her hands, and it didn’t hurt that she was one of his oldest friends. 

“Wylan, you’re such a pushover. Come on, we have to get going. The ceremony will start without you.”

Wylan reluctantly left to enter the building, but as he began walking in, his palms began to sweat. He could feel his face turning that one specific shade of red that he could not get rid of, not matter what. Not that he was nervous for the awards themselves, though, because he felt fairly certain he did not have a chance of winning. He was just happy to be able to attend the awards at all, and be in the presence of his celebrity crush: Jesper Fahey. 

-

Even the thought of being in the same room as Jesper and setting eyes on him in person was enough to make Wylan nervous - too nervous to be going on national television in a matter of minutes. 

“Calm down,” Inej urged. “You’re famous too, or did you forget?”

Wylan jumped, “how do you always do that??” She had seemingly materialized on one side of him, when he could have sworn she was on his other side one second ago. “That’s not why I’m nervous. He probably doesn’t even know I exist.”

“Even though you’re nominated for the same category. He doesn’t know you exist.  _ Sure. _ ” Inej hummed her dissent. They entered the room, full of beautiful people dressed in designer clothes and cameras everywhere. Celebrities sat at almost every table, Wylan felt almost immediately like he did not belong. It must have been some kind of cosmic fluke that he was nominated in the first place.  _ Deep breaths, Wylan. Deep breaths.  _

A plate of delicious-looking appetizers carried by a waiter passed by, and Wylan couldn’t help but watch them ravenously as they passed. He hadn’t eaten since that morning, not wanting to look bloated in his suit. He would kill for some of Nina’s waffles right now. As his eyes tracked the plate, Wylan felt his shoe catch on something. And before he knew it, he was losing his balance, and what must have been some very expensive flooring was rushing up to meet him.  _ How embarrassing _ , he thought idly.  _ Tripping at my first awards show. I hope no one is recording this _ . 

But before he could faceplant completely, a pair of well-toned arms in a very expensive suit caught him. They both wobbled, but Wylan felt himself being gently hoisted up and set on his feet. Wylan’s face instantly flooded with color, and he felt his palms begin to sweat again. He couldn’t even bring himself to look up and thank his savior. 

Until he heard a deep voice say, “ah, my competition.”


	2. Chapter 2

Wylan looked up at whoever had just saved him from a lifetime of embarrassment and no doubt what would have been turned into a meme. Deep brown eyes, smooth dark skin, plush lips..  _ Wow, this guy is hot _ . Wylan thought  _ Oh no. He’s too hot. He must be _

“Jesper? Jesper Fahey?”  
“That’s my name,” Jesper said, setting Wylan on his feet. “And you must be Wylan. I’m saying that right, Wylan?” Wylan could feel himself getting redder and redder. This could not be the way that he finally, finally met his celebrity crush. 

“Uhh, what?”  _ Shoot, I must have missed whatever he just said.  _

“I just asked if I was pronouncing your name right,” Jesper laughed. “Are you okay? You didn’t actually fall, did you?”  
“Oh, uh, yeah, you said it right.” _Real smooth, Wylan._ “Nah, I’m okay. Thanks to you anyway. Thank you for saving me. That would have been really embarrassing, so, uh, thanks.” _Stop saying thanks Wylan omg_. “Wait, how did you know my name?” It occurred to Wylan that they were standing very close to each other, close enough that if he stood on his tiptoes and leaned forward just a tad, they could-

Jesper cut off his fantasy by responding with a smirk, “I make it a point to learn about anyone I have to go up against. I watched your film, by the way. Very impressive, I must say.” Then Jesper smiled all the way, showing off the grin that captivated so many teenage girls - and Wylan himself. 

“Oh, thank you. You were amazing too, in your movies, I mean in your movie. It’s not like I’ve seen every movie you’ve ever been in. That would be weird. Right?”  _ Stop talking Wylan, you’re just making it worse _ . 

But Jesper just laughed. “You’re cute. I’m glad I was able to talk to you before the ceremony - some of these other guys can be so competitive. It’s not like being rude to each other will change the results!” He joked, slinging an arm around Wylan’s shoulders. “Come on, I’ll introduce you to my crew.”

Right then, Inej walked up, concerned. “Wylan, are you okay? What happened?” She eyes Jesper skeptically. “I know you two are competing, but did you have to trip him?”

“What??” Wylan gasped, “he didn’t trip me, Inej. Stop being so dramatic. I just fell, and Jesper caught me. Everything is okay, see?” Wylan turned to Jesper, casually sliding out from under his arm. “This is Inej, one of my oldest friends and my bodyguard. She can be a bit overprotective sometimes,” he shot her a look, “but she means well.”

Jesper smiled again, “no worries. I get it. Let’s all go meet my friends together, shall we?” Inwardly, Wylan thanked the Saints that Jesper was so easygoing and didn’t take Inej’s slight personally. In fact, she was now giving Wylan suggesting looks and elbowing him, which Wylan pointedly ignored. So he was walking next to the guy he has had a crush on for forever. No big deal, right? No big deal. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

Wylan, Jesper, and Inej made their way over to the table Jesper was sitting at, which Wylan noticed was considerably closer to the stage than the one he was placed at. He didn’t even have time to wonder if he was offended before Jesper was quickly introducing everyone there. 

“Everyone, this is Wylan and Inej. Wylan and Inej, I’d like to introduce you to Nina Zenik,” he gestured towards a beautiful girl who looked like she was a statue from Ancient Greece. “Matthias Helvar,” a tall and broad blond who looked a bit like Thor, if Wylan was being honest with himself, “and Kaz Brekker.” Wylan knew them all, of course, from following Jesper’s Youtube and Instagram videos. He often wished that he was in their friend group, iof he was being honest with himself. Nina and Matthias were dating, but their on-again off-again relationship was sometimes very… passionate, one might say. And there had always been speculation about Jesper and Kaz being more than friends, which made Wylan insanely jealous. Not that he had any right to be, but still. Maybe that was why Kaz’s cold look in his eyes and his gloves he never seemed to take off gave Wylan the chills. Or maybe it was something else, like the way he looked like he had possibly killed someone right before this. But Wylan was probably just overthinking because of jealousy. 

“Hi,” Wylan said, “I’m Wylan. It’s very nice to meet you all. I hope we can be friends moving forward.”

“Jeez, Jesper, where did you find this kid?” Nina asked. “He is too cute! Acting all young and innocent.” She jumped up and enveloped Wylan in a big hug. Inej looked close to murderous, but Wylan shot her a look.  _ Stand down _ , he tried to say with his eyes. 

Matthis stuck out his hand. “Nice to meet you,” he stated formally. Wylan shook his hand, trying not to be intimidated by the strength of his grip or the size of his arm. Seriously, what does this guy eat?

Kaz just looked at them coolly. “Good luck tonight,” he said, then just looked at him. Wylan tried not to gulp out of fear. Kaz’s eyes roamed from him before settling on Inej. They both looked at each other for a long moment, almost like they were sizing each other up. 

Jesper interrupted their staring contest with a smile, quicking interjecting, “well, I’m sure you two have to get back. But I think this went well!” He began walking Wylan back to his table, and Wylan basically had to drag Inej by her sleeve. 

As they arrived back at their designated seats, Wylan was almost sad. This was it, his one chance to interact with the biggest crush he had ever had, and all he could do was watch him walk away? But at least he got the chance to talk to him at all. Jesper shifted from foot to foot, before seeming to make up his mind about something. 

“Well, good luck tonight.” Wylan said, “hopefully I’ll see you after, too?” He blushed a little (he hoped it was just a little). 

“You definitely will if you come to my afterparty,” Jesper said, smiling widely.  _ Afterparty??????  _

“Well, I don’t know-” Inej started to say. 

“We will be there! Thanks for the invite” Wylan cut her off, hoping he didn’t sound too eager. But he would be damned if he missed this party. 

Then the lights started to flicker signaling that it was almost time for the show to start. 

“Great, see you then!” Jesper said, then disappeared. Wylan thought he could pass out from happiness right there and then, who cares about the awards anyway? He was going to Jesper Fahey’s afterparty. 

  
  



	4. Chapter 4

The lights dimmed and music swelled. The ceremony seemed to drag on, but it was also over in the blink of an eye. Then it came time for the category that Wylan was nominated for: Best Actor in a Supporting Role. Wylan held his breath as the hosts opened the envelope. 

“And the Oscar for Best Actor in a Supporting Role goes to…”

Wylan was vaguely aware of his face flushing and his pulse pounding in her ears. Was that his face on the big screen? 

“Jesper Fahey!”

The cameras cut to Jesper, who was flashing his famous smile and standing up to approach the stage. Wylan felt a flurry of emotions, but the cameras panned back to him. He smiled - a little genuine happiness for his idol and a little disappointment - and clapped. Wylan hoped he didn’t look too heartbroken. What kind of actor would he be if he couldn’t plaster a smile on for a few seconds?

Jesper was on the stage now, accepting his award and giving a speech. Wylan’s blood was pumping so loud in his ears that he couldn’t hear. 

Inej touched his arm gently and said, “hey, are you okay?” She smiled at him, “it’s okay to be disappointed.”

“I’m okay,” Wylan responded. “I thought I didn’t care. I had convinced myself that I didn’t have a chance. But it still hurts. Just a little, you know.” He hoped that his eyes welling up could be attributed to the overall event. “But hey, if anyone was going to beat me, I’m glad it was him.” Wylan gestured up to the stage, looking fondly at his crush. 

“Don’t worry,” Inej stated firmly, “there will be plenty more awards and plenty more years. This was just the first, and because of this nomination, there will be people clamoring for you to act for them.”

Wylan looked at his friend, her comforting words washing over him. He broke out in a real smile and threw his arms around her. Inej’s whole body stiffened at first, but then she relaxed into the hug. She gingerly patted him back, laughing a little. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry they didn't interact much in this chapter - expect an update soon! And shoutout to InejtheWraith who has been so sweet and supportive of this fic!! Thank you!!


	5. Chapter 5

The ceremony was finally over. Wylan and Inej sat stunned as everyone began to leave and they watched hordes of celebrities pass by them on the way to the exit. Wylan cleared his throat and straightened his tie when he saw Jesper and his friends approaching them. Nina and Matthias were holding hands and whispering like co-conspirators, and Jesper was speaking with Kaz, Jesper’s laughter carrying all the way to where Wylan was. Just that sound was enough to heal the blow to his pride that had been the awards. Wylan and Inej stood and started collecting their things, and Wylan reached down to help Inej get her jacket, which had fallen on the ground. When Wylan stood up and turned around, he was almost nose-to-nose with Jesper. They stayed like that for about a second too long, before Wylan jumped back.   
“I am so sorry,” Wylan spluttered as he stepped back, his face growing red. “That was a total accident.” Wylan hadn’t forgotten about the invitation to Jesper’s afterparty, but he wondered if it had just been out of courtesy. Now that Jesper had won, were he and Inej still welcome?

“No worries,” Jesper said. “You know, if you wanted to be in close proximity to me, all you have to do is ask. You don’t have to trip and all that.” He winked and flashed Wylan a smile. “You two are still coming to my afterparty, right?”  
“I- uh- Yes. I mean, if we’re still invited,” Wylan cursed himself inwardly. Why could he not string together a sentence in front of Jesper?  
“Let’s go then,” Kaz said, cutting off Wylan’s train of thought. He was involved in what seemed like a staring contest with Inej. It looked like Inej was winning. 

Wylan wondered if those rumors were true - if Kaz and Jesper were an item. If so, it would be wrong for him to pursue Jesper, right? But it couldn’t hurt if he didn’t tell anyone. A little crush was nothing to get worked up about. 

Wylan tugged on Inej’s sleeve to get her to break eye contact with Kaz, and handed her the jacket he had retrieved from the floor. “Lead the way,” he said. 

Jesper grabbed Wylan by the elbow and basically dragged him as he started to walk. Jesper was a bit taller than Wylan, so Wylan had to walk quickly to keep up with the other’s long strides. His skin burned where Jesper was touching him, that little bit of contact enough to send his mind reeling. Even if things never went any further, Wylan was certainly excited about this party, and he had gotten some real face time with his crush. What more could he ask for?

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I really appreciate it. Any comments, kudos, bookmarks, mean more to me than you could ever know. And I'm super open to feedback too! Are there typos? Did you not like the story? Let me know! I really want to get better. Thanks again, I love you. <3


End file.
